Apocalypse Tank
Soviet Power supreme The Apocalypse Tank is a 120 ton, diesel spewing, dual cannon, grinder tread beasts. The factory of New Smolensk was the first to begin productions and was later perfected by the Exon Red Army in use as a Main Battle Tank. The Apocalypse Tank is a true terror to face, some have been reported to resist nuclear explosions Self Repairing Armor As Exon experimented with nano technology they decided to incorporate them into the tank as it slowly progressed. With the nano technology all the tank has to do is run over cars, enemy tanks and vehicles, and even small buildings (Sometimes people) and the grinder treads will grind up the material and the nano tech will use it to make field repairs. Cannons The Apocalypse tank boasts the two largest cannons currently being used on a tank out of any faction. The dual cannons not only double the fire rate but depending on what ammunition is being used it can double the destruction. The massive 203 mm cannons are legendary on the battlefield. They are capable of penetrating feet of titanium with the specialty rounds. They are even able to knock out the likes of paris frigates with sustained fire. Models/Features Base Model T-947 "Apocalyse Tank" - The Exon claimed King of the battlefield. Although the base model is growing somewhat old it is constantly updated with new armor layers and targetting systems. Is known to be relatively faster then most models. T-947 ® - The engine was compacted and turret crew removed for this monstrocity. Instead the 203 mm guns have been replaced with twin heavy gauss rifles capable of damaging unwary cruisers flying too low. T-949 (AAA) - The turret and engine swap allowed for rapid fire 120 mm rotary cannons for anti air. T-947 A - This model of Apocalypse Tank that removes the need for turret crew to upscale the turret armor. The biggest notable change was the swap out of the draco hand loaded and aimed guns for the AC/20. The AC/20 as the name suggests the AC-20 is an auto cannon which increases the firerate of the old Apocalypse Tank, due to a new sealing system its velocity has also increased. T-947 B - Like the A model the B model swaps out for the new turret, although the B includes the UAC-20 simply refered to as the ultra auto cannon. The UAC boasts expensive barreling which allows for twice the firerate of the 203 mm guns this comes at a cost of excess heat which, if the crew isn't careful, will overheat the tank and cause a temporary override shutdown or worse the jamming of the gun. ]] Crew Due to the apocalypse tank's near land battleship status the crews are almost always veterans able to quickly dish out damage with the twin massive 200 lb shell cannons and 4 forward facing HMGs. Although needing a crew of 6 the tank and it's crew are always combat ready. Apocalypse Traditions The Apocalypse tanks are considered by Exon to be "Land Ships" therefore the Apocalypse tanks are actually produced in pairs. This creates better battlefield coordination then a cluster of communications coming from several tanks enabling tank units to move more smoothly across the battlefield. An Apocalypse Battalion (or just simply known by Exon as Steel Battalion #2 or any corresponding number) is made up of 6 pairs of apocalypse tanks (4 normal apoc pairs with 1 rail gun pair and a mobile HQ pair). Category:Exon Category:ERA Category:Tanks